Reincarnated
by Hamster Fan
Summary: Complete, Starfire dies and it turns out that Robin needs her a lot more than anyone thought. Because of this she gets to come back, but not as a person. Will she be able to help Robin? RobxStar Please R&R No flames please. 11000 hits!
1. Chapter 1

**The hamster loving Teen Titans obsessing Fan Fiction writer has created another story! If you like this story and are interested in reading other stories written by me then go to my profile page and read about my other TT and Danny Phantom stories. Anyway enjoy!**

**If you didn't already know I really don't like to be flamed. It makes me upset and not as eager to update so don't ruin it for others.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE This story takes place after the Titans go to Tokyo so Robin and Starfire are now a couple. No hiding feeling for each other and now more romance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own this story along with my other stories. They belong to Hamster Fan and nobody else. I also own a kitty!**

**Reincarnated**

**Chapter 1**

**An "Average" Robbery**

It was early nightfall at Titans Tower. Raven was in her room and Cyborg and BB were you guessed it playing video games.

Robin and Starfire were on the roof of the Tower. They were both lying on their backs next to each other gazing up at the stars.

"It is so beautiful. On my planet the sky is a much different color so it is harder to see the stars", said Starfire.

"It is beautiful but I something that is more beautiful", said Robin.

Starfire leaned on one elbow and turned to him. "What is".

Robin also leaned on one elbow and turned to face her. He smiled at her and said, "You".

Starfire smiled brightly and sat up with Robin doing the same. She leaned forward and gave him a loving kiss with him returning it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss for several seconds before them both regrettably pulling away.

Then for a few moments they just stared lovingly into each others eyes. Even though Star had never seen Robin's eyes because of his mask she guessed that they were beautiful.

A after a few moments Robin was about to say something to her when the blaring of the Towers alarm went of and could be heard on the roof.

Starfire jumped in surprise and Robin quickly stood up and held out a hand to help Starfire up. They both then ran into the Tower down the stairs to the main room.

They both got there to see Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg already at the computer seeing what the problem in the city was.

"What's the problem?" Robin asked.

"Some guys are robbing a jewelry store", said Cyborg.

"Dude when will the bad guys learn? We always win at catching robbers" said BB.

"Apparently they will never learn" said Raven.

Robin then signaled for them to leave and they all ran out of the room.

The jewelry store being robbed was close by so they didn't bring the T-car or the R-cycle.

When they got there half a dozen robbers were outside the store carrying bags of jewelry. "Titans go!" Robin shouted and the five charged at the robbers. The robbers pulled out guns and fired at the heroes.

Raven held up a shield to protect herself and Cyborg. BB turned into a fly to dodge the bullets and Robin and Starfire also dodged.

The Titans then attacked while dodging bullets being fired at them. Each of the Titans ended up fighting against their own robber so they didn't pay much attention to what the others were doing.

After several minutes of fighting the robber Starfire was fighting collapsed unconscious. She saw that she was the first on to beat their opponent so everyone else was still fighting.

She noticed that an extra robber that no one was fighting was trying to escape. As he rounded a corner of a building and disappeared Starfire flew after him.

Robin noticed out of the corner of his eye Starfire fly around the corner after a robber. He wanted to follow her but was busy with hand-to-hand combat with another robber.

Starfire flew around the corner and looked for the robber. I was harder to see at that side of the building due to it being night time and there were much less street lights and light sources then in front of the crime scene.

She lit up her hand with starbolt energy to light up the area. She then spotted him hiding in the shadows and fired a starbolt at him and the fight began.

Meanwhile Robin hit his opponent one last time with his bo-staff and he fell to ground defeated. Robin then ran around the corner in the direction Starfire went and looked for her. It was much harder for him to see there but her could see green flashes of starbolts nearby and started to run over to the where the fight was happening.

When he almost got there he didn't notice the robber pull out his gun. Robin was only a few yards away when he heard the gunshot and saw a flash from the gun. He heard Starfire scream and saw her figure in the dark fall to the ground.

"Starfire!", Robin screamed.

**Cliffy! I enjoy writing cliffhangers to keep you interested because cliffhangers are evil! I have a lot to do mostly involving school right now so it will be hard sometimes for me to update. Plus I also have other stories to update so please be patient with me. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So far I've only got a few reviews but that's okay. With all my other stories I got more reviews when I got more into the story. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 2**

**Blind Rage and Sorrow**

Robin saw Starfire fall to the ground in the dark. He ran over to the robber and smacked him hard with his bo-staff knocking him out. He took away his gun and then his attention went back to Starefire . He wasn't worrying about the robber, he was just worrying about Starfire.

After hitting the robber he ran over and knelt down beside her. Her eyes were closed and she had a bleeding hole in her chest. Robin put one hand under her shoulders and lifted her up slightly. Even though it was dark he could see her now that they were close.

"Starfire please wake up", he pleaded.

Starfire slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Robin?" she said quietly.

"Starfire, I'm here", he said. Tears were now streaming down his face.

"It hurts so much", she said in a pained voice.

"Don't worry Star you'll make it. You're a Tamarainian", she said quickly.

"No Robin, I do not think I will make it", Star said quietly.

"What? No! You have to Star I love you and I can't live without you!" he cried.

He couldn't believe this was happening. It all seemed to happen so fast.

"I love you too", she said.

Robin was now completely lost for words. She gave him a small smile and she lifted up her arm and gently pealed Robin's mask off. She saw his beautiful blue eyes that were shining from the flow of tears.

"Your eyes are beautiful", she said.

Starrfire then closed her eyes and her body went limp.

"Starfire no! Don't leave me I love you", he cried.

It stated to rain and Robin sobbed holding Starfire close to her.

Moments later the other Titans ran around the corner and gasped at the sight of Robin sobbing over Star's dead body.

Realizing they were there Robin quickly grabbed his mask and put it back on before the others could see his eyes.

Robin then noticed the murderer he knocked out had woken up and had just started to stand up.

"You", Robin snarled venomously with a look that could kill.

The robber looked afraid and started to run. Robin ran after him. The other Titans were still frozen on the spot not sure what to do.

The robber rounded a corner running as fast as he could with Robin behind him. Robin threw many things from his belt to stop him but he kept missing. He couldn't see well through the dark and the rain. His eyes were still full of tears and he couldn't think straight. All that was going through his mind was blind rage, sorrow and mostly the thirst for revenge.

The robber ran over to a black car parked nearby and got in it quickly starting the engine.

As the car started to speed off Robin noticed a red sports car parked nearby with the owner inside. Robin ran over to it, thrust open the door and pulled the man out. He quickly jumped in the car, started it and speed off after the robber.

Robin slammed his foot on the gas making the car accelerate. He had the robber in his sights just ahead of him as they swerved past other cars. They were easily going over a hundred miles and hour.

Getting closer to the speeding car in front of him he found his opportunity to strike. He slammed on the gas as hard as he could and rammed the black car in front of him at top speed.

The force sent the robber's car flying off the road and tumbled over many times before stopping and lying on the ground upside down completely destroyed.. Robin's car also crashed on the side of the road but didn't turn over so he didn't get hurt.

The robber climbed out of the wreaked car injured and bloody. Robin also got out of his car and ran over to him still having a tear stained face.

As soon as he got within reach of the robber Robin punched and kicked the man who couldn't fight back due to his injuries.

After several minutes of mercilessly beating the man Robin stopped and backed away from him panting. The half conscious man slowly stood up to face Robin.

Without saying anything Robin took out the gun he took from him earlier and shot him five times.

The robber fell backwards dead on the spot. Robin then dropped the gun and left the scene.

**I know that it was sad that I made Starfire die but like I said in the summary she does come back. I also am aware of how violent this chapter was. I thought that it would build up the drama by doing that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. I did get one nasty one but it doesn't bother me because that review just shows that the person who gave me it is a jerk. Uh well it's the nice ones that I care about. **

**I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. I don't have a lot of time so I figured that you want me to upate a lot and I can if the chapters are short.**

**I have a famous line from Spider-Man 3 that I thought fits perfectly with the last chapter.**

"_**Revenge is like a poison. It can take you over and turn you into something ugly"**_

**Chapter 3**

**A Second Chance**

Starfire found herself somewhere where it was pitch black. She couldn't remember what happened and had no idea were she was.

Then she turned around and saw a glowing white figure behind her a few feet away. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and was wearing a white robe. She had a bright white glow to her.

"Hello Starfire", she said.

"Who are you and why do you know my name?", Star asked.

"I know your name because I am an angel", she told her.

"An angel?" she said astounded.

The angel nodded. "But if you are an angel then does that mean..." Starfire then gasped as realization took her.

"Yes Starfire I'm sorry to say that you have indeed died", she said sadly.

Then the memory of the scene came back into her mind. The shot, the pain, the goodbyes and then the nothingness that followed.

"No I cannot be dead! My friends and Robin! I will never see him or the others again", she cried with tears flowing freely down her face.

"You have died but I brought you here so I can help", the angel answered.

"How?"

"I can bring you back", she said.

"You can?" Starfire said happily.

"Yes but unfortunately I can not bring you back as a Tamerainian or a human".

Star's heart sank but tried took look at the positive side. "I will not be a person but I will get to see my friends again yes?"

"Yes".

"Why are you doing this for me? It is so kind", Star asked.

"Because you have a pure heart and all you ever did was bring joy to others". Starfire blushed and the angel continued. "There is also another important reason. I'm able to for see into the future and someone that you really care about needs you very much otherwise their future will not be bright for them".

"Is it one of my friends?"

"You will find out".

The angel then started to fade away and everything went black.

Starfire woke up to find that she was in an ally in the city. Everything seemed to be bigger to her and she felt different. She managed to crawl over to a puddle of water on the ground and looked at her reflection.

She gasped to see that she certainly wasn't a person any more. She was a cat.

**Ohh I bet most of you didn't see that coming. Just because she's a cat doesn't mean that this story is a comedy. I'm not trying to make this story a big joke it's more of a serious story. **

**Tell me what you thought she was going to come back as. I bet it'll be interesting. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So a few of you thought that she was going to be a cat. If you're wondering if she'll look like when she was a cat in Mumbo's hat then let me answer that; **_**no**_**. I want her to look more like a normal cat, not a cartoony looking cat with Starfire's clothes on.**

**Chapter 4**

**Going Home**

Starfire was shocked at the fact she was a cat. She didn't know what to expect the angel to turn her into but she wasn't expecting this.

She had short fur and it all was one color. The reddish brown that was the same color as her hair when she was a person. She noticed in her reflection in the puddle that she had the same green eyes. The pupils weren't slits like other cats they were exactly the same eyes that she had before. She didn't have cat vision either, she still could see in color.

'I wonder what day it is' she thought and saw an newspaper on the ground nearby.

She walked over to it feeling very strange walking on four paws. She looked at the date on the paper and saw that it was a few days after she had died.

Suddenly her new advanced hearing picked up a familiar voice in the distance.

"Robin I know how upset you are about Starfire, we all are but that didn't give you the right to kill that robber", said Raven.

"Give it a rest Raven you've given me crap about it ever since it happened", said Robin annoyed.

Starfire then saw her four friends walk by the ally she was in. They were all wearing black because they were walking home from Starfire's funeral.

She was so tempted to run over to them but decided to wait so she could finish hearing their conversation. She followed the Titans staying out of sight.

"That's because it was murder Robin!", Raven said raising her voice. "If it wasn't of the fact that the robber would of gotten the death penalty anyway for killing a vigilante and the man not pressing charges for you stealing his car you would be in jail right now!"

Starfire was shocked at hearing this. She had no idea that Robin would kill anyone to avenge her. It seemed so unlike him.

"I don't regret killing him Raven. That bastard killed Starfire", Robin said flatly.

"Remember how upset you were when you thought you killed Saico-Tek in Tokyo?", Raven asked.

"That was different, he never killed anyone so he didn't deserve it and he wasn't real so I never hurt him".

Raven sighed. "I give up".

Starfire had heard enough, she went out of hiding and ran up to them. She tried to say 'Hello friends' but all that came out was "Meow!".

The four heard her and stopped and turned around. They looked down to see her sitting at their feet and looked like she was smiling.

"Aw, what a cute kitty", Beast Boy cooed and bent down to pet her head.

Starfire let him pet her for a moment then turned to look up at Robin. 'He sure looks tall now' she thought.

Star then meowed happily and jumped up right into Robin's arms. She purred loudly, snuggled against his chest and lovingly liked his cheek.

"Wow she sure likes you Robin. I wonder where she came from", said Cyborg.

Starfire tried to say 'I am Starfire' but all that came out was "Meow meow me-ow".

"Ya know those eyes and that fur color remind me a lot of..." Beast Boy said but stopped seeing Robin glare at him with a tear running down his cheek.

Robin then set Starfire back on the ground and walked away towards home. Beast Boy picked Starfire back up and said. "She doesn't have any collar or tags maybe..."

Robin stopped walking and was a few feet away. He said sternly with his back still turned, "No".

"But".

Robin turned to BB and said. "I said no Beast Boy we're not keeping her".

"Please", BB begged.

He set her down and she made and adorable sad face up at Robin. Beast Boy turned into a little green kitty next to her and did the same face.

Robin groaned and said, "Fine".

Starfire meowed happily and Beast Boy changed back to human smiling in victory. Cyborg was also happy about it and Raven gave a slight smile.

Beast Boy picked up Starfire again and said, "Because of who you remind me so much of I'm going to name you Star".

This broke Robin's last nerve. "You think this is a joke Beast Boy! Starfire just died and you want to get a pet and give her the same name to replace her?!"

"Chill man", said Cyborg.

Robin glared at Cyborg and turned his attention back to Beast Boy. "I said she could stay, don't make me regret it".

Robin then turned and walked away. The others slowly followed him.

"You're pushing it Beast Boy", Raven warned.

Starfire looked up at BB in his arms. "Don't worry Star, you'll like him once you get to know him".

Starfire however already knew all of them. She was overjoyed that she was with them and was going back home.

**Like it? I know that I skipped the funeral. I'm not too good at writing about funerals so I skipped it. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has a more of a sad mood. Can't think of anything else to say other then I hope you like it. There will be a question at the end of this chapter that you can answer to me through a review. **

**Chapter 5**

**Finally Home**

The Titans got home and went into the main room with Starfire following them. Beast Boy and Cyborg were carrying giant bags of stuff from the pet store and set them down in the living room.

"This is your new home Star. Do you like it?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire meowed happily to him. She then started to rub against Robin's legs affectionately and purring.

"Wow she sure likes you Robin", Cyborg commented.

Robin ignored the comment and turned away. "I'll be in my room", he said flatly and left the room.

After he left Star looked up at the others.

"Is he going to be okay?", Beast Boy asked.

Raven sighed and said. "He's going through a lot more then we are. We're all devastated that Starfire died, but we're all trying to act normal because that's what she would want us to do. Robin can't do that. He watched her die, he and her were best friends and a couple, and he killed the murderer".

"He's been living in his room the past few days more then you do Raven", said BB.

Raven glared at him and said. "I hope he gets better about this. We can't have him do something drastic like when he killed that man".

The other agreed and Beast Boy turned his attention to Starfire.

He took out a purple collar out of one of the bags and put it around her neck. Starfire meowed happily to thank him.

"Are you hungry Star?", Beast Boy said in a babying voice.

"Meow!" Star said and BB took that as a yes.

He took out a pet food dish that was purple with the name 'Star' written in little jewels. He poured wet cat food into the bowl and placed it in front of her.

Star looked at it thinking it didn't look very appetizing. She tasted it and thought happily 'It tastes just like Glorg and Sputflinks from Tameran mixed together!'

She ate all of the food happily and drank out of the purple water dish Cyborg gave her.

"She's way cuter then Silkie", said Raven.

"Anything's cuter then Silkie", said Cyborg.

BB frowned, "Hey he's cute. In a beady eyed magety sorta way".

Cyborg and Raven looked at each other and snickered.

Their frowns then returned.

"I need to meditate", she said and left the room.

After she left the nearby toaster turned black from her powers and exploded.

"I'm going to go work on my car", said Cy and also left.

Beast Boy knew that these were their ways trying to cope with their sorrow. Beast Boy then went and did his way of coping. Getting a giant Tofu sandwich and going to play video games.

Starfire wasn't interested in this and decided to go see Robin. Luckily the automatic doors of the tower opened for her despite her smallness.

When the automatic door closed behind her she heard BB start to cry in the living room. She walked by the garage and Raven's room and heard with her new hearing that they were also crying.

'I hate to make my friends so sad. I shall do everything I can to make them feel better', she thought.

When she got to Robin's room she didn't need advanced hearing to hear that he was sobbing in his room.

She tried to go in but the door wouldn't open due to it being locked. Determined to get in she meowed loudly and the door.

He didn't come to the door but she didn't give up. She meowed for several minutes before he finally opened the door.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. There were tears flowing freely through his mask and down his face. His cheeks were red from crying. He was dressed back into his normal uniform but was all ruffled up along with his hair.

He stepped aside from the doorway allowing Star to come into his room. She entered and Robin closed and re-locked the door.

There were no lights on in his room so only the one window provided any light. The room was very dimly lit by it because it had started to stormed outside blocking any sunlight.

The room was a mess, clothes were all over the floor. Starfire found this strange because Robin always kept his room so clean.

Robin walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. He picked up a framed picture off his night stand and looked at it. It was a picture of him and Starfire. He closed his eyes letting more tears flow down his face.

Star jumped up on his lap and snuggled against him in an attempt tp cheer him up. Robin absentmindedly pet her and looked back at the picture.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled outside as the storm got worse. Then the tower's alarm suddenly we off. The siren blared and the red light flashed causing Star to jump in surprise.

Robin stood up and straitened his hair and clothes and ran out of the room. Starfire followed after him.

**Okay who do you think is causing trouble in the city? It's one of the following.**

**A: Cinderblock**

**B: A bank robber**

**C: Johnny Rancid**

**D: Slade**

**Tune in to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so many of you guessed either C or D which is Johnny Rancid and Slade. Only one of the four options appear in this chapter however another one of the four might appear later in the story.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sensing Emotions**

The alarm was blaring throughout the Titan's headquarters. Robin ran to the ops room with Star running right behind him.

The other three Titans were already there when he and Star came into the room. They were also dressed back into their normal clothes. Raven was typing on the computer trying to see what triggered the alarm.

"Someone is robbing a bank but it doesn't say who", she said.

"Looks like this will be our first mission without..." Beast Boy said but was smacked in the back of the head by Raven before he could finish.

Robin glared at BB. "You're lucky that there is trouble in the city. Otherwise you would be the one with the trouble", he said harshly and ran out of the room.

The others followed leaving Starfire behind. She put her head down sadly. She want to go with them but she knew that there was no way she could go with them now or help.

She meowed sadly in defeat and went back to Robin's room. She loved it in there. The whole room smelled like him and she liked it. She jumped up on his bed and curled up and went to sleep.

The four Titans arrived at the crime scene. It was still storming out with thunder and lightning and it was pouring down rain. Raven held up a raven shaped shield over herself to keep dry but the boys had nothing so they were drenched.

They were in front of the bank and were searching for the criminal. With a flash of lightning Robin spotted him. A regular bank robber running away with a big bank of money.

Robin ran after him alone. The others tried to follow but they couldn't see through the thick pouring rain.

Robin chased the man into an ally. He threw an explosive disk in front of the robber causing a small explosion. He fell backwards from the force dropping the money. Robin quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to stand up and pinned the robber against a brick wall.

He spotted the robber taking out a gun and became more infuriated. Robin smacked the gun out of his hand and it hit the ground. Robin then took out a sharp birdarang and held it up to the man's throat while still pinning him to the wall with the other hand.

"So, you think that it's okay to play with guns?! You think it's okay to steal stuff?!" Robin said menacingly.

There was a flash of lightning and the robber saw that Robin's face was full of hatred and rage which intimidated him.

When the man didn't answer him Robin growled and pushed the birdarang blade harder to his throat causing some blood to trickle down the man's neck.

"Because of robbers like you the girl I love was killed!".

Suddenly Robin's whole body from the neck down was surrounded by black aura. He was then pulled away from the robber and thrown at a brick at another wall and pinned there. Another lightning flash revealed Raven walking to the scene her hand extended out and glowing black.

She kept him pinned while Cyborg and Beast Boy took away the robber and turned him in to the authorities.

"Let me go Raven!", Robin shouted at her as he struggled against Raven's hold on him.

It was hard for them to see each other in the pouring rain but they could make out each other's figures.

"Not until we talk about this", Raven said sternly.

BB and Cyborg came back from turning the man in and stood behind her ready to give her backup if needed.

"Dude you almost killed that guy!", said Beast Boy.

"I wasn't going to kill him", he replied flatly.

"Sure looked like it", Cy said back.

This was getting Robin really angry. "Just because I killed the man who killed Starfire doesn't mean that I'm going to go around killing criminals!".

It was now Raven's turn to speak up. "Robin I sensed your emotions. Because that man reminded you of what happened you felt more enraged and sorrowful. That can sometimes make it hard to think logically".

Raven then lowered he hand and the blackness left her hand. The hold on Robin disappeared and he was gently lowered to the ground.

Robin gave them all dirty glares then walked away. The others followed heading for the T-car. Robin got on his R-cycle and left without a word.

_Meanwhile_

Starfire was still sleeping Robin's bed. She wasn't having any dreams until suddenly the angel that brought he back appeared in her mind.

"Starfire, do not forget one of the big reasons why I was able to bring you back. Someone you dearly care about needs you", the angel said and then vanished.

Star then woke up and thought about the message she had just received.

**As you can see the answer to the question in the last chapter was B. Like it? Don't worry I'm not going to make Robin a crazy murderer that runs around and kills people.**

**If you want to get away from the seriousness of this story then read my new humor story I just recently made. It's called ****A Parallel Universe ****and I own that story too. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm on a trip right now visiting realative so I probably won't be able to update soon. Sorry.**

**Chapter 7**

**Not getting through to him**

Starfire was on the floor in Robin's room licking her paw. She meowed happily when she saw Robin come into the room. He paid no attention to her and walked right by her. He laid on his bed and started to silently cry.

Star jumped up on his bed and cuddled up next to him purring. He sat up and looked at her with silent tears flowing down his face. "Why do you like me so much?" he asked her not expecting and answer.

She wanted to tell him so badly who she was but didn't know how to. Then suddenly she got an idea.

Starfire jumped down from the bed and ran to the doorway. She meowed at Robin wanting him to follow her. He wiped tears off of his face with his glove and stood up. Starfire then walked down the hall with Robin following her.

She went to her bedroom door and ran inside her room. Robin chased after her. "No! Bad Star! No one is to ever go in there!" he called after her.

Star ignored him and jumped up on her round purple bed. When Robin came into the room after her she meowed at him and was jumping up and down on her bed.

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" he asked her.

She continued to meow until Robin picked her up off the bed and carried her out of the room. He set her down in the hallway and locked the door to her room behind him.

Star put her head down in defeat and slowly walked away. Robin watched her walk down the hallway then went back to his room locking the door.

He laid on his bed for a few minutes alone until he heard a knock on his door.

"What," he said annoyed.

"It's Raven. Can I come in?" she asked.

"No".

Raven didn't listen but instead phased right through the door into his room. She had her hood down and her arms folded. Robin sighed annoyed and got off his bed to face her.

"What is it Raven?".

"I want to talk to you".

"About what".

"Starfire".

Robin glared at her and went to his bedroom window staring outside.

"Robin I'm worried about you".

"Don't be," said Robin not looking at her.

"Robin I know how you're feeling right now".

Robin angerly turned to her. "No you don't! It's my fault she died. I saw her get shot. I could have somehow stopped it from happening," tears started to flow down his face again. "I loved her".

Raven put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know".

He looked up at her and then she said. "I know how you feel. I can sense all of your emotions. This is hard for all of us but you need to find a better way to deal with this".

"What's wrong with how I'm handling this?" he asked her.

"Robin you won't leave your room, you won't eat, you never talk to anyone and when you do you are always angry".

"Raven you said you know how I feel. You should understand".

Raven turned away from him and put her hood over her head. "I'm worried that you'll do something drastic that you'll regret".

Robin didn't say anything and Raven phased back through the door leaving Robin alone again.

Starfire was resting in her cat bed in the main room when she saw Raven come into the room. Raven still had her hood over her head and had tears flowing down her face. Suddenly the purple bed Star was lying in turned black with energy and shot up in the air with Star in it. She meowed loudly as it came back down and hit the floor.

Raven turned to her. "Sorry Star".

Raven then went over to the huge window and started to meditate. Star then left the room going to go check up on Robin.

Back in Robin's room

Robin was standing in front of his large closet mirror starring at his reflection. His hands clutched into fists and he made an angry growl. Robin slammed his fist into the mirror causing it to shatter to pieces.

He clutched his skull and shouted. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!"

He ran out of his room past Starfire who was in the hallway. She saw him run in the direction of the stairs that lead to the roof of the Tower.

Oh no! What will happen next? Stay tunned to find out. By the way please don't flame me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I'm back from my trip. I had fun but now I need to get to work on writing again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans blah blah blah but I have a question for the evil people who decided to cancel TT.**

**If Teen Titans was cancel for being "unpopular" or some crap like that then why does the Teen Titans have all of the following:**

**A movie, a comic series, two movies in the making going to theaters, tons of toys, their own popsicles, countless commercials involving TT, 66 episodes, countless fan sites, thousands of Fan Fiction stories, tens of thousands fan art, tons of fan videos made, clothes, paperweights , bedroom sets, DVDs, and other stuff?**

**I just wanted to point that out. Cancelling Teen Titans was a bad idea. **

**Chapter 8**

Starfire sat there in the hall confused after Robin ran by her. He had looked more upset then he did earlier. She was wondering why he was going to the roof of the Tower. She figured that he must be just going up there to get some fresh air. She then didn't think about it anymore and walked down the hall.

She walked by Robin's room where the door was left open. She looked inside to see that his large mirror had been broken into a million pieces. She instantly realized that something was wrong. She not only knew it in her mind but her new animal instincts seemed to have told her as well.

Star jumped up on Robin's bed and saw a little piece of paper on the middle of the bed. She looked at it and meowed because she was a cat and could not gasp.

It said:

_Titans,_

_I'm unable to take life without Starfire anymore so I've decided to end it all to be with her. Raven will be the new leader._

_Robin_

Then it came to her, and it caused her heartbeat to triple in speed. She knew now that he wasn't going to the top of the Tower to just get some fresh air. He was going to do something much worse.

She began to panic. How was she going to stop him and tell the others? Star then bolted out of the room at top speed heading for the roof.

When she got to there she meowed in relief to see that she was not too late. Robin was standing near the edge looking out at th city with his cape blowing in the wind. She ran over to him and meowed loudly.

He looked down at her and sighed. "Star, if you're hungry then go tell Beast Boy".

She ignored him and continued to cry out meows to him. He ignored her and went back to staring at the view. Realizing that crying her head off wasn't working she grabbed part of his green tights in her teeth and started to tug and paw at his leg.

He looked back down at her and she meowed at him again. He kneeled down next to her and petted her head causing her to purr. He looked into her green eyes and said. "You really do remind me of her".

He stood up and a tear fell down his cheek. "At least I've get to be with her soon," he said.

Starfire tried to yell "No!" but all that came out was a loud "Me-owww!".

Realizing that trying to stop him herself was definitely not working she ran back into the Tower to quickly get help. Starfire went into Robin's room and jumped up on th bed again. She grabbed Robin's note in her teeth and ran back out of the room looking for her friends.

After about five minutes of searching she very luckily found Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg walking together in another hallway. She hurried up to them and put the letter at their feet and started meow very loudly.

"What is it Star?" Beast Boy asked.

She continued to meow and jumped up and down in front of them. Cyborg saw the note on the floor and picked it up. His eyes went wide as he read it.

"Oh my God we have to stop him!" he shouted.

Raven and BB looked at him confused until he showed them the note. They gasped and Beast Boy frantically said. "But where is he?!".

Star meowed again and looked up at them. She then turned around and started to run down the hall. "I think she wants us to follow her!" said Raven.

The boys agreed and the three Titans ran down the hall after the reincarnated Tamerainian.

_Back on the roof_

Robin continued to stand on the edge of the Tower looking at the view. He looked down at the sharp rocks and splashing waves below. It was a very long drop to the ground. Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I've jumped off buildings including the Tower countless times, but this time I'm not going use a grappling hook and no one is going to catch me," said Robin to himself.

He then opened his eyes and leaped off the edge of the Tower head first arms stretched out like he was diving into oblivion.

Just then Star followed by the Titans came onto the roof. They got there just in time to see Robin jump off the Tower.

The three Titans called his name and over to the edge.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" cried Raven.

Robin had fallen a few stories when suddenly his while body was surrounded by Raven's power and he was lifted back up to the roof. Raven set him down next to them and Beast Boy turned into a large snake and wrapped himself around Robin's arms and legs tying him up. Robin stood there struggling against BB who was holding him tight.

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" said Cyborg.

Robin continued to struggle but couldn't get free. "I can't take it anymore!" he shouted.

"That's not how you solve it!" Raven yelled back.

Starfire who was standing by Raven's feet meowed in agreement.

Robin managed to take out a birdarang out of his belt. He used the sharp edge to lightly cut the green snake around him. Beast Boy hissed and fell off Robin. He turned back to human clutching his side.

Once Robin was free he ran away from them towards the edge of the roof.

"That's it," said Raven.

She closed her eyes and chanted her magic words again. Her whole form changed into her energy in the shape of a large raven. She flew over to Robin and entered his body. Instantly Robin yelled out and fell to the ground unconscious.

Once he hit the ground the raven flew back out of him and she changed back to her normal self.

"Raven what did you do?" said Beast Boy who was surprised at what she did.

Raven pulled her hood down and said, "I just knocked him out we can't let him try and do that again".

Cyborg and Beast Boy agreed with her and then looked over at Star. "Dude, how did she know what Robin was going to do?" BB asked.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now let's worry about Robin," Raven replied.

Cyborg picked the unconscious Robin up in his arms and the Titans went back into the Tower with Starfire close behind.

**Yeah I know. I made Robin try to commit suicide, but it built up the suspense didn't it? Please don't flame me. If you don't like it, just keep it to yourself please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry about not updating. It would take a while to say all my excuses so I just won't say anything.**

**Chapter 9**

**Giving Up**

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg who was carrying the still unconscious Robin walked into the Tower's infirmary. Cyborg laid Robin down on one of the beds and Raven strapped him to the bed with belts. Once she was done everyone sighed.

"I was hoping that we would never have to strap him down again," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy then said. "What are we going to do? Robin's gone completely bonkers".

"I'm going to enter his mind," said Raven.

"Good idea," Cyborg and BB replied.

Raven crossed her legs while floating in mid air. She closed her eyes and said. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos".

A black raven shaped form of her soul appeared out of her body and it flew in Robin's head and disappeared.

Inside his mind Raven saw many flashback being played one after another. She saw Robin and Starfire kissing in the pouring rain in Tokyo. Then it changed to Raven seeing Robin and Star lying on their back on the roof of the Tower stargazing. It then changed to the scene of Starfire being shot and Robin talking to her in the rain as she died. After that the memory changed to Robin killing the man that killed Starfire. The flashbacks began to play faster as it showed Robin crying in his room then his suicide attempt and running from his friends.

After that memory there was a flash of white light and everything became dark. Raven stood there in the dark in his head for a moment until she heard his voice talking to her.

"Get out of my mind Raven," he said angrily.

He then suddenly appeared in front of her looking furious and had his arms folded glaring at her. A spotlight suddenly appeared shining on both of them allowing the two to see each other in the dark.

"My mind has personal memories and I don't want you evading it," said Robin.

"You didn't mind the last time I entered your head," Raven argued back.

"That was different," said Robin flatly.

Raven didn't continued the conversation and changed the subject.

"Robin what were you thinking when you jumped off the Tower? How can you just give up like that?" she asked.

"I told you I can't take it anymore. I just want the pain to stop so I'm giving up," he said.

"What!? Robin you can't. Starfire wouldn't want you to," Raven said quickly.

Robin turned away from her. "My mind is made up. You've knocked me in a small coma and I'm not going to wake up. Now get out of my mind or I'll make you".

Raven put her hands on her hips and said stubbornly. "No".

"Fine," said Robin and then he disappeared leaving Raven alone in the dark.

She stood there for a moment not sure what to do when suddenly she felt herself somehow being thrown of Robin's mind. Her soul self was forced out of Robin's head and it flew back into Raven's body. Raven opened her eyes and stood up looking at a surprised and confused BB and Cyborg.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked her.

Tears started to flow silently out of her eyes. "I've accidentally knocked him into a small coma. He should wake up but he told me that's he's not going to". Raven sighed and continued. "He told me that he's giving up".

The two boys looked at her shocked and unsure what to say. Starfire who was sitting on the ground next to them meowed in surprise. She walked over to the bed and jumped up on it. Cyborg gently unstrapped Robin from the bed and backed away watching Starfire.

They all watched the little cat as she went up to Robin's face and licked his cheek and meowed sadly. She then laid down on the bed next to him and put her head down closing her eyes.

"There's something strange about that cat," said Cyborg.

"Yeah she's really smart," said Beast Boy.

Raven rubbed her chin in thought and then asked. "How did she know what Robin was going to do, know what the note said and know to go and tell us?"

Starfire opened her eyes and looked up at Raven. She stared at the cat deep in thought. 'Those eyes, the fur color, the caring for Robin' she thought.

Raven then gasped in shocked looking down at Star.

"S-starfire?" she nervously stammered.

**Ohhh cliffy! I know a lot of you were waiting for that last part to happen for a long time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yah I made a long chapter! I don't know what else to say so enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

**Trying to Find the Truth**

Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at Raven like she was crazy. Raven didn't pay attention to them but continued to stare at the little cat Starfire who was sitting on the infirmary bed next to Robin looking up at her.

"S-starfire, is that you?" she managed to asked.

BB walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Raven jumped in surprise and turned to the green Titan.

"Umm Raven, that's just a cat," said Beast Boy carefully.

"No, I really think that Star is actually Starfire!" Raven said quickly.

Cyborg walked up next to BB and calmly said. "Look Raven, that's not possible. Starfire died".

Knowing that Raven knew who she was Starfire desperately wanted to others to know the truth as well. She started to meow loudly and jumped up and down on the bed. Beast Boy watched her but Cyborg ignored her and continued to talk to Raven.

"Raven I think you're just going through a lot of stress right now, it's okay we all are. Ya know with Starfire dying and now Robin. I think that your just not thinking strait,".

Raven's eyes flashed white as she glared at Cyborg. "I'm not imagining this!".

A nearby chair was then surrounded by dark energy and it shot up in the air and fell to the ground with a loud bang. Cyborg backed away from Raven as she continued to glare at him. Beast Boy who was still watching Star then spoke up.

"I think she's trying to tell us something,".

"Well then communicate with her in her own language," Cyborg suggested.

BB nodded to him and changed into a small green cat on the floor. Star jumped off the bed to face Beast Boy excitedly. Beast Boy asked her what was wrong in cat language which just sounded like a bunch of meows but Starfire understood him.

She said, "I am Starfire" slowly in cat language which just sound like "Meow meow Me-ow".

The little green cat stared at her for a moment looking confused. Star said who she was in cat again but he still looked at her confused. He turned back into human and turned to his friends who had expectant looks on their faces.

"Well?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy shook his head. "I tried to communicate with her and it looked like she understood me".

"Yeah and?" said Cy encouraging him to continue.

"She understood what I was saying but I couldn't understand her. She seemed to be speaking plain cat but I didn't know what she was saying. It's weird".

Raven and Cyborg looked at him surprised and Raven smiled a little.

"Looks like we don't have a normal cat here," she said.

"I'll use a molecular scanner on her to see if she's a regular cat," said Cyborg.

He pushed a button on his arm and a picture of the cat appeared on a small screen. A blue beam of light flashed over Starfire. After second of scanning, information appeared on the small screen. Cyborg looked at the screen for a few moments then looked up at Raven and BB.

"Well my scanner says that she's just a regular plain cat," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy groaned in annoyance. "This is getting annoying! How do we know for sure if she's a regular cat or not?".

Cyborg then got an idea. "Hey Raven, what if you could communicate with her through your mind?".

Raven looked unsure about his idea. "I've never tried to telepathically communicate with an animal".

She turned away from them and clutched her skull and gave a big sigh in frustration. "This is crazy! I'm responsible for Robin being in a dying coma and now I'm thinking that a cat is Starfire," she said weakly.

A nearby syringe lying on a table turned black ad shattered to pieces. Beast Boy walked up behind her and she turned to face him.

"Don't feel bad Raven, Robin would have probably ended up like this no matter what we did,". Raven gave him a small smile knowing that he was trying to make her feel better and Cyborg spoke up.

"Is it even possible for someone to come back in a different form?".

Raven wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. "It's really rare that someone is chosen to be reincarnated. If someone gets to come back it's because they are needed on Earth,".

"So if they get to come back they have some kind of mission?" Cy asked her.

She nodded and Beast Boy got excited. "So if it is possible than maybe Starfire's alive!".

Star meowed in annoyance and tried to say, "Yeah I'm right here!" but all that came out like always was a bunch of meows.

Cyborg looked excited too and turned to Raven. "So if it is possible then we'll be able to know for sure if you enter her mind".

Raven looked unsure and said, "But your scanner said she was normal".

Beast Boy took Raven's hand and smiled at her. "You can do it,". Cyborg finished his sentence "we know you can".

Raven smiled at them and walked away from them over to Starfire. Star meowed and looked up at Raven. Raven closed her eyes and sat cross-legged while floating in mid-air. She chanted her magic words and her soul-self shaped like a raven flew out of Raven's mind and into Starfire's.

Memorys flashed by Raven just like it did with Robin's mind. She saw Starfire fighting crime, being with Robin, kissing in Robin in Tokyo, getting shot and then darkness. After a moment more images started to play. It started with someone running up to the Titans who were in funeral clothes and looking up at them. It then changed to when the Titans were alerted about what Robin was going to do.

Raven realized that these images were at the point of view of Star the cat. Then she realized that she was right. Starfire did come back as a cat. A huge flow of happiness went through Raven's own mind which was very rare for her.

After the images stopped it became dark again. A spotlight appeared over Raven and she saw that she was now standing there as a her normal self inside Starfire's mind. Another spotlight appeared and few feet in front of her and Starfire appeared under the light in her Tameranian normal self.

She smiled with joy and hugged Raven. "Oh Raven I am so glad to see you!" she said happily.

Raven hugged her back and said. "Me too, I really missed you".

"I have tried to tell you and our friends who I am but I can only speak cat," Starfire said sadly.

Raven laughed a little. "Well it did look like you were trying to tell us something".

Starfire giggled and then she looked serious. "Raven, is Robin going to be okay?".

Raven's smile vanished and she avoided eye contact with Starfire. "Star, I'm not sure".

"Why are you not sure?" Starfire asked quickly.

Raven sighed and said, "He's in a coma and he told me that he's giving up so now he is slipping away".

Starfire looked scared and sad at the same time. "No, I knew that Robin said he was giving up but I did not want to believe it!".

Tears started to pour down her face. "I am not worth it for Robin to give up his life. We must stop him," said Starfire.

"I don't think that's possible," said Raven sadly. She thought for a moment and then got an idea. "But maybe if we can tell him that you're alive before it's too late we can get him out of his coma".

Starfire looked happy at the possibility. "Then we must save him before it is too late".

Raven nodded. "I'm going to leave your mind now and tell everyone so we can try to save him".

"Please hurry Raven," said Starfire as she waved goodbye to Raven.

Raven waved back and disappeared as she left Starfire's mind.

**Wow that took awhile to write. Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about not updating. Very unfortunately school is starting back up for me soon so it will be harder for me to have time to write :( . I will however try my best.**

**Chapter 11**

**Hope**

Cyborg and Beast Boy watched as the raven form of Raven's soul flew out of Star's head and back to her body. Once it returned to her she opened her eyes and stood up. The two boys looked at her with expressions that clearly said "Well what happened?".

To their surprise Raven looked at them with a smile on her face. "Starfire's alive!" she said in the happiest sounding voice Raven could say.

Beast Boy and Cyborg smiled as well and gave shouts of delight. "So Star is actually Starfire?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven nodded and said, "Yes she is".

BB and Cyborg cheered again and started to pet Star the cat lovingly and she purred loudly. Beast Boy picked her up and held her in his arms as Raven and Cyborg happily continued to pet her.

"This is great! We have Starfire back and she can help us save Robin!" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg confused. "How can she do that?".

Before Cy could answer Raven spoke up. "If we are able to have him know that Starfire is alive before it's too late then maybe it can help him get out of his coma. He won't want to give up anymore".

Starfire jumped out of Beast Boy's arms and jumped up on the infirmary bed. She walked over to Robin's face and gently licked his cheek and laid down next to him. The others watched her sadly. They glanced over at the monitors he was hooked up to and noticed that his heart rate was decreasing and so was his brain activity.

"I hope we can save him," said Raven quietly as a tear slid down her face.

Cyborg put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We can save him,"

She smiled up at him when turned to Starfire who was looking at her with faith in her eyes. Beast Boy walked up to her and gave her a reassuring smile. She gave them a look that said "thank you". Raven then walked over to Robin's bedside and crossed her legs while floating in mid-air. She closed her eyes and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos".

Her eyes reopened and they glowed a bright white. Her soul-self once again left her body and entered Robin's mind. Once she was in his head she noticed that everything in his mind had started to become foggy and clouded. 'Oh no! Is mind is clouding up which means he's slipping away. I better hurry!' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire nervously waited in the infirmary hoping beyond hoping that Raven would return with the news that she had saved Robin. BB and Cyborg sat in chairs watching Raven floating deep in her trace. Starfire still sat on the bed watching Robin's masked eyes wishing they would open.

After fifteen minutes which felt to them like hours Raven's soul-self left Robin's mind and returned to her body. When Raven opened her eyes and stood up Beast Boy said trying to lighten the situation. "Wow you sure have been doing a lot of mind invading".

Cyborg glared at him knowing that now was clearly not the time to be joking around. Beast Boy looked back at him and said, "What? I'm just trying to lighten things up".

Raven ignored his little joke and Starfire meowed loudly to get their attention. They turned to Raven and Cyborg asked her. "Well did you tell him?".

Raven frowned a little. "I tried to, it took a really long time to convince him and his mind is getting clouded up due to him slipping away".

Cyborg and Beast Boy frowned at this.

"But you did manage to let him know the truth," said Beast Boy with a little hope in his voice.

"I was able to convince him after I explained that it was actually possible for Starfire to come back as a cat," said Raven.

She smiled a little and continued. "I almost got thrown out of his mind from the powerful force of his happiness once he knew that I was telling the truth".

Cyborg and Beast Boy smiled along with her. "So can he get himself out his coma?" Cyborg asked also with hope in his voice.

Raven turned to look at Robin for a moment and then back to her android friend. "I hope so. All we can do is wait".

After she said this Cyborg went over and looked at the monitors Robin was hooked up to.

"His heart rate is increasing and so is his brain waves. That's a good sign," said Cyborg happily.

The Titans then all sat down by Robin's bedside and waited hoping that he would wake up.

**I don' know what to say other then: Did you like it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about not updating, I blame school.**

**I hope you like this chapter and please read my note below.**

**Author Note a little while ago I tried to make my own TT C2 community. I created one but I could not figure out how to add stories to it so I deleted it. I want to put some of my stories in it along with other good stories that are related to the theme I pick. If you could please tell me how to add stories to my C2 community I would really appreciate it. Just send me a message or explain it in a review. Thank you so much. **

**Chapter 12**

**Waiting**

It had been almost two days since everyone found out the truth about Starfire. Robin had not woken up but they still had hope that he would. There had been no trouble in the city over the past two days which was convenient because Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were not in any mental condition to fight. They were overwhelmed with the fact that Starfire was alive and were concerned for Robin.

The Titans spent a lot of their time in the infirmary. They all were waiting and hoping that their leader would pull out of his dying coma. Raven was in the room with him more often than Cyborg and Beast Boy and Starfire was with Robin most of all. She never left the room and was always by his side. Beast boy had put her food and cat bed in the infirmary for her. However she didn't touch the food and always slept by Robin's side. The other Titans often invited her to spend time with them trying to get her mind off of her worries but she always refused. She could tell that they clearly wanted to spent time with her whether she was an animal or not and she appreciated their kindness. Whenever they would asked her she would simply shake her head and meow which they could clearly tell meant no.

On the second day Starfire noticed from the small comments from Cyborg and Beast Boy every once in a while that they had began to give up hope. Raven also seem even more sulky and miserable. Star however had not given up. She believed in him and hoped beyond hope that he would pull through.

She loved him and couldn't imagine life without him. When she was dying what caused her the most grief was the fact that she knew she would never see him again. When the angel gave her a second change she was overjoyed. She may not have been able to communicate with them but it was defiantly worth it to see her friends again especially Robin. Starfire had a another chance at life and was given a mission. She had realized that it was her job to watch over Robin. She was crushed at how much he was grieving and shocked at how he had tried to give up his life. The angel must have known that Robin was going to make his rash decision which was one of the big reasons that she had the opportunity to come back.

Starfire felt that she had failed. She thought that if she was able to help more than she did Robin would not be his condition. If he died she would never forgive herself. She would have failed Robin, her friends, the angel, and herself.

By the time it was midnight all the other Titans had gone to bed. Starfire continued to sit on Robin's bed next to him. She watched him the whole time with the exception of her occasional glances at the monitors which had not changed since Cyborg had checked them previous day.

Time ticked by slowly and Starfire continued to be at his side. Occasionally in the back of her mind Starfire would a bit of doubt and hopelessness that Robin would make it. She would always mentally scold herself for thinking like that. 'He has to make it he just has to,' she would think to herself.

Hours later Starfire could see out the window that the sun was beginning to rise. Normally the beauty of sunrise would cheer her up but instead it made her more mournful. It reminded her more of Robin and how he had always loved sunrise.

Star then started to realize how tired she was. She hadn't really slept in two days because she was too busy worrying about Robin. She laid down next to him with her back up against his side. She rested her head on her front paws and started to doze off.

She had a pleasant dream once she feel asleep. She was her alien self again and was walking down the beach holding hands with Robin. They stopped walking and stood there in the sand looking at each other lovingly. They leaned forward and gave each other a loving kiss.

Suddenly her dream was interrupted from something that had woken her up. She heard a small moan and something move beside her. Starfire opened her eyes and meowed in surprise. Robin was waking up.

**Cliffy! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating. School has been ridiculous lately. All my classes keep giving me a ton of homework. Because of this I've been unable to really have time to update so please forgive me.**

**Chapter 13**

**Reunited at Last**

Starfire couldn't believe it was finally happening. It seemed that her hopes and prayers were answered because Robin was finally waking up out of his coma. Although it had been only a few days it had felt to Starfire like months or even years.

She sat on the infirmary bed at Robin's side and watched eagerly as he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned a little. By this point Starfire could not take it anymore so she jumped up onto Robin's chest and started to lick his cheek and meowing happily. Robin sat up in the bed and looked at her in surprise.

As soon as he sat up Star jumped into his arms and snuggled against him purring. Robin looked down into he green eyes and she looked back up into his masked ones.

"Hi Star," he said quietly.

Starfire meowed again and Robin became more serious.

"Raven told me that you're Starfire," Robin said quietly to her.

Star meowed three times which meant "Yes I am" in cat but of course he didn't understand her.

"I need a way for you to prove it," Robin said more to himself than the cat sitting on his lap.

Then he got an idea after thinking for a moment. He gently picked Star up off his lap and set her down on the bed right in front of him. He sat on his knees in front of her and continued to looked into her eyes. "Okay if you are really Starfire and you can understand me then you'll be able to answer my questions".

Starfire tilted her head to the side in confusion. 'Surely he knows that I cannot speak in anything other than cat' she thought.

"Do you know that I love you? To answer me nod or shake your head," he said calmly to her.

Starfire nodded her head and Robin smiled at her. "Good, however I don't want to get my hopes up yet so I'll ask one more question".

Star stared up at him waiting patiently. Instead of saying anything Robin took a piece of paper and a pen from the table next to the bed. He wrote something on the paper without letting Starfire see. When he was finished writing he looked at the curious Starfire and said. "Okay, if you're really Starfire then you will know where we had our first kiss that made us a couple. One of these places is where we kissed so I want you to point to the right one".

Robin placed the paper in front of her and she looked at it carefully. It had five different options on it. The different answers were: "Tokyo", "in the middle of the city", "Tameran", "the Brotherhood of Evil's hideout in Paris", and "we did not kiss".

Starfire thought that this was very easy. She knew that the first time they kissed was in the middle of the city when they first meet. However she only kissed him then to learn English. Their first real kiss which brought them together was in Tokyo. She remembered it like it was yesterday. It was pouring down rain and they had just been victorious in a dangerous battle to save the Japanese city. Robin had admitted to her that he was wrong about thinking they could be nothing more than just heros and friends. Before she had came to Earth and meet Robin she had always thought that kissing was only the transfer of knowledge and did not mean anything else.

She then was suddenly snapped out of her daydreams and back to reality when she heard Robin say her name. Feeling a little embarrassed she looked back to the paper in front of her. She placed her front paw on the word "Tokyo" and looked up at Robin.

Starfire had never seen Robin's face so full of happiness and joy when she pointed to the correct answer. "Starfire!" he shouted.

He scooped Star up in his arms and hugged her tightly. Starfire purred loudly and snuggled against him. Tears flowed down Robin's face as he held her. "Don't ever leave me again," he whispered to her.

She looked up at him and licked his cheek. He smiled at her and gave her a light kiss on her little pink nose.

Suddenly they heard voices down the hall and looked up in surprise. "Hurry I think I heard Robin yell!" said Beast Boy.

The automatic doors to the infirmary flew open and Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg ran in. They stopped in their tracks in surprise. They stared for moment at Robin who was sitting up in the infirmary holding Starfire and were both staring back at them.

Beast Boy was the first to break the silence. "Robin you woke up!".

The three Titans ran over to his bed side. Beast Boy and Cyborg gave him a high five. "Man am I glad to see you awake," said Cyborg happily.

Raven surprisingly gave Robin a tight hug. She pulled away and started to talk real fast and in a higher tone than usual. "I'm so sorry for causing you to be in a coma you could have died and it was my fault and-"

She was interrupted by Robin holding a hand up to stop her and said calmly. "It's okay Raven, you didn't mean to and I might of ended up worse off if you didn't".

Raven pulled her hood off her head and gave him a thankful smile for being so forgiving. Robin smiled back at her then looked down at Starfire who was still sitting in his lap looking up at him.

"I can't believe she's alive," he whispered so the Titans could just barely hear him.

"I know isn't it great!" said Beast Boy petting Starfire on the head. Star meowed happily and Robin turned back to Raven.

"Did you say that you can telepathically communicate with her?" he asked thinking about when Raven had contacted him in his mind.

"Yes I can and since we've already made a mind link I can communicate with her by thought without completely entering her mind," Raven answered in her usual tone once more.

She put her middle and index fingers up to her temples and closed her eyes. Cyborg and Beast Boy noticed that Star also closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating.

After about a minute Raven opened her eyes and put her hands down. She looked at the three anxious Titans and Starfire who had also opened her eyes and was watching her.

"What did she say?" Robin asked with excitement in his voice.

Raven smiled a little and answered. "She wanted me to tell you that she loves you Robin and greatly misses being with you. However she is very grateful for being with you as a cat".

Robin smiled at Star and she meowed as if to confirm what Raven had said.

Raven took a deep breath and continued. "She also said that she will do whatever it takes to be herself again so that you and her can truly be together again".

The boys looked at her confused. "Is it even possible for her to be changed back?" Cyborg asked.

Raven avoided eye contact with everyone and turned away. "There is one way," Raven whispered hoping no one would hear.

"There is? How?" Robin asked.

Raven cringed a little and turned to him. "There is a spell that can bring the reincarnated back to their original form. However it's dark magic".

Everyone especially Robin frowned. He didn't know much about spells and magic like Raven did but from what she had told him dark magic was anything but good.

"So it won't work?" he asked as his hope fell.

"It will work but there are sometimes serious consequences. For example it could make the person return but without a soul or make them only want to kill and destroy. Another possibility is that the spell will completely kill the person and they will have no hope of ever coming back in any form".

All the Titans were disappointed except Starfire who meowed to Raven. "What? You can't be serious," Raven said to her completely shocked.

"What did she say?" Cyborg asked anxiously.

Raven shook her head in disbelief. "She said she wants to try the spell anyway".

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy also looked shocked and looked down at Starfire. "Star you're alive that's all that matters. You don't have to do it," said Robin.

Star shook her head and meowed again, Raven understood her and translated. "She said that she wants to it and nothing you say will change her mind".

Beast Boy knelt down next to the bed and looked at Starfire straight in the eyes. "Starfire are you sure?".

Without hesitation Starfire nodded.

**Ahh, wasn't that cute and suspenseful? Wow that was long but it helps make up for me not updating. Please review, I'm curious about what you think will happen next.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey I am sooo sorry for not updating. I just have no time right now. I'm sure that some of you fellow writers understand that and know what it's like.**

**Chapter 14**

**The Spell**

A little while later that day all of the Titans were in Raven's room. It was dark and the only light was coming from the several candles around the room. Raven was at her bookshelf searching through her dozens of spell books and other magical readings.

She pushed several of the books aside and reached passed them for a book in the very back. When she found what she was looking for Raven pulled out a small black leather book. She blew the thick layer of dust off. "I never thought that I would ever have to use this book," she whispered.

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked over Raven's shoulders at the book. There was a silver picture of some kind of monster or demon on the front with words of an unfamiliar language at the bottom.

"Where did you get it?" Cyborg asked.

Raven hesitated before saying quietly. "It was my father's".

The boys gasped and Robin said to Star who was sitting on the bed. "Okay now I'm really thinking that this is not a good idea Star".

"Meow!" said Starfire.

Raven understood her and sighed. "She still wants to do it".

Robin frowned at her and walked over to Raven's bed. He sat down next to Star and looked her in the eyes.

"Well I guess I can't talk you out of it but whatever happens know that I love you Starfire," he said to her.

Star jumped into his lap then stood up on her back legs and licked him on the cheek. Robin hugged her and she snuggled against him purring.

Beast Boy and Cyborg watched them smiling. Raven used her powers to summon two small bottles of purple powder. They opened up and poured their contents on the floor creating a large circle with the powder around it. She then summoned all the candles in the room and put them all around the circle.

"Are you ready Starfire?" Raven asked.

Starfire nodded gave one last look at Robin who smiled at her. She then jumped down off the bed and walked into the circle. She sat down in the center and looked at Raven.

"Starfire, while I'm preforming this spell I want you to stay focused. Concentrate on who you are and what form you want to be," said Raven.

Star closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Raven placed the dark magic book on a stand and put her hood over her head. Her eyes glowed white as she began the spell.

"Necranom hesbarack admornay coswemp. Inotrium dispenderlay rechanisberb lee rex!".

Raven flew her hands up above her head and black magic erupted from them. It flew over to the circle Star was in and it surrounded her. The Titans watched as the spell completely formed around Star so they were no longer able to see her. A strong wind stated to blow all around the room causing books and papers to fly everywhere.

There was a flash of white light filled the room then the wind stopped. Raven lowered her hands and her eyes went back to normal. The circle of black magic vanished along with any trace of the dark magic circle ever being there.

Once everything vanished the Titans saw Starfire lying on her back on the ground with her eyes closed. She was her alien self once again with her normal clothes on.

Every just stared at her except for Robin who shouted "Starfire!" and ran over to her.

He knelt down beside her causing Raven react. "Robin wait it may not be safe," Raven said quickly.

Robin either didn't hear her or he just ignored her as he put a hand on Starfire's shoulder. He gently shook her but she didn't respond. Robin noticed that she wasn't breathing and shouted "No!".

When Starfire still didn't respond Robin started to shake her shoulder harder. She remained motionless so Robin stopped and put two fingers to her neck. He didn't feel a pulse. Tears started to run down his face as he kneeled on the floor beside her. He felt a firm hand go on his shoulder and knew without even looking that it was Cyborg's hand.

Suddenly Cyborg started to pull Robin away from Starfire. Robin quickly stood up and tried to throw his friend's hand off his shoulder. Cyborg's grip tightened and Raven and Beast Boy also grabbed Robin's shoulders and started to pull him away.

"Let go of me!" he shouted at them as he tried desperately to break free from their grip.

"Come on man it didn't work. You don't need to see her like this again," said Cyborg who was trying not to cry.

This made Robin emotionally snap. He took out his bo-staff from his belt and turned to face his friends. The look on Robin's face was the rage and sorrowful expression that they had seen before. This surprised and frighted the Titans so they let go of Robin.

"Robin just calm down. We all knew that this could happen," said Raven with some fear in her voice.

Robin just stood there glaring as more tears fell down his face. The Titans just stood there nervously until they decided that they really needed to get the unstable Robin away from Starfire. The second they started to come towards their leader reaching for him Robin hit them all in the chest with his bo-staff with one swing. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg fell to the ground from the force.

Robin then dropped his weapon and ran over to Starfire. She still wasn't moving and looked completely lifeless. He bent down beside her and kissed her on the lips. The second he pulled away from the kiss Starfire gasped and her eyes flew open. Robin stared in shock as Starfire started to breath and looked up at Robin.

"Robin?" she said quietly.

"Starfire!" he yelled happily.

Star sat up and Robin instantly hugged her. She happily hugged back then Robin helped her stand up.

"I am back!" she said happily.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again," said Robin.

Starfire smiled. "I promise,"

The two then exchanged a loving kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other as the loving moment lasted for over a minute. When they pulled away they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

Realizing that their special moment was over Raven, BB, and Cyborg went over to Starfire to exchange hugs and other happy greetings for her return.

Later that day Raven checked her dark magic spell book and read over the spell she had used. She noticed at the bottom of the page there was some small writing. It was in the same unfamiliar language but Raven understood it.

It said. "For the spell to work the reincarnated soul may need true love's kiss".

From then on things were quite different in Titans tower. Robin and Starfire were obviously a couple once again and were always together. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven became closer friends. Raven was even sometimes nice to Beast Boy. They all had become even better super heroes because they all had full support for each other. Robin required that everyone (except for Cyborg who didn't need one) wear bullet proof vests under their clothes just in case.

One night about a week after Starfire had returned Raven was staring out the huge window in the main room. Cyborg walked up behind her so she turned to look at him. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm just worried. The spell I used to bring Starfire back was completely dark magic. It is very rare that dark magic will do what you want it to without there being a price,"

"Well she seems to be okay. I haven't noticed any kind of side effect," said Cyborg.

"I hope you're right," said Raven.

They then looked out of the window up into the night sky. They did not notice a star flash in the distance.

**The End?**

**Well what do you think? I bet I fooled a lot of you into thinking that I killed Starfire twice, but I didn't. I might write a sequel to this but I don't think that it will be for awhile. I'm just so busy and I've got other stories I want to write.**

**Thanks for reading! Bye! **


End file.
